A Wish
by Aurelle
Summary: Linebeck seems to be having a bit of difficulty deciding on what he wants to wish for. [Spoilers for Phantom Hourglass!]


Author's note: First thing I want to say: if you haven't defeated the Ghost Ship temple in the game yet, then please don't read this story. There are many spoilers concerning the aftermath results of finding Tetra.

Other than that though, I really hope that people find this halfway decent. This is my first fiction, and so I'm rather nervous about submitting it. (Eek!)

Even so, I hope it's all right!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Otherwise, if I did… It would be mandatory to have Linebeck star in every one of their games, someway or another.

---

A wish.

As Oshus's offer hung in the air, Linebeck merely stood completely still.

What had that old man just said? Had he really and sincerely just mentioned something about granting him a wish? As in a honest-to-goodness real wish?

Linebeck let out an inaudible cry of joy.

If that was truly the case then... Forget about rupees! Forget about treasure! Hell, forget about everything, if what that grandpa was saying was the truth!

With a wish... Why, with a wish, he could have all of those things!

It would be simple to ask for multiple things, after all. He would just mutter something such as: 'I wish to be the richest man in the world! With both rupees and gold... And haha, with well, everything else!' Yes, he'd just mix his sentence up and thus, create a wonderful play on words. Words, which Oshus would obediently grant, if he was genuinely being honest.

Which he was, wasn't he?

Linebeck stole a quick glance to the old man's face. Well, he looked sincere enough. He didn't seem to be hiding a smirk on his features, and he wasn't huddling in a corner, laughing secretly with that annoying fairy-ball of glitter either. Instead, he was simply staring at Link and his statue of a friend with a look of pity.

Which was a completely normal thing to do, Linebeck noted with approval. And it meant that the grandpa definitely wasn't one of the suspicious sorts, right? Right.

With a breath of relief, the treasure obsessed 'man of the sea' smiled.

He had really hit the jackpot when he had met that little kid swathed in green, hadn't he?

Oh, yes he had.

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, he had.

Now despite the dark circumstances that had been brought upon him, Linebeck nearly jumped with giddy. Who the heck cared about some stupid old Bellum anyway? Definitely not him! Why at the moment, Linebeck even felt that he could defeat the annoying 'essence of all evil' by himself.

Hiii-yaaa!

That cursed stupid monster could just get a taste of his fist if it thought that it could get in the of having Linebeck's wish granted. There was absolutely no way that anyone, in fact, was going to get in the way of having his wish granted.

Nope. Never. Nada.

Definitely not when considering that with that said prize of a wish, Linebeck would be able to have his dreams come true. Just the thought of it made him want to melt into a puddle of complete and pure bliss.

Why... The possibilities of what he could ask for were endless!

For starters... Jolene! Haha, well, that scurvy old cupcake of a pirate could just kiss the days of stalking after him good-bye. It would be better for her anyways too; since, wasn't doing that kind of thing illegal?

Or, or, or...! That darn fairy Celia or Caelia or whatever the heck or name was... She'd be regretful of all the sass she had liked to give him. Oh, thinking of a suitable punishment for her was going to be fun.

Linebeck paused his thoughts for a moment.

Wait. Hold on.

Despite how wonderful of an idea both of his ideas were, would wishing for any of that be really any benefit to him in the long run? Or most importantly, would wasting his precious wish on those two mere annoyances even be worth it?

Eh, not really.

So... Starting over then!

He could instead wish for...

Ah, a brand new ship! Yes, that sounded quite good. It would be huge... Linebeck smiled at the thought of crusading on such a boat. It would have towers... And a hot-tub, too. Yes, that would be wonderful.

Or perhaps... He would wish for a chest that would give him endless amounts of treasure. Linebeck nodded with approval. That idea was not only quite appealing to him, but it was also creative-sounding as well.

Now almost grinning with ecstasy, Linebeck had to struggle to contain his excitement. How clever he was! This was going to be great. Both wishes were sounding completely awesome.

Oh! But wait... Hold on? Both wishes? But... He could only have one wish granted!

His previous glee and jubilation dampened considerably. This was going to be a problem. Both wishes were both keepers, definitely. But... The problem was, Oshus was probably going to only let him keep one, whether he wanted him to or not.

With a sigh, Linebeck furrowed his brows, and allowed himself to begin thinking.

Well... He could always try to combine both of them, couldn't he? Skeptically, he allowed himself to venture the possibility.

To begin with, his first problem was going to be how to put the two actual wishes together without well... Sounding completely stupid.

As for the second...

He was also going to have to keep his wish subtle-sounding enough, so as to prevent Oshus from figuring him out. Since... Having the complete wrath of the seas thrown on him was not going to be very pleasant.

Oh, no. It definitely wouldn't be.

So then, considering both problems, how in the world was he going to manage to pull it off?

After a few more moments of thinking and pondering, Linebeck came up with a wish that he hoped sounded clever enough.

It was so simple, and so ingenious that he really couldn't believe why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

He wanted many things, so he'd just wish for... More wishes.

With a grin and a shout of happiness, Linebeck began to loudly order Link to board his ship. They had to hurry! Bellum was going to do down. After all, the world was depending on that monster's defeat for its salvation. As well as Link's friend, and Oshus... And well everyone, really.

To put it simply, it was something that was better off finished quickly. Since when everything would be all nicely done...

Linebeck's future of wishing would be waiting for him.

Oh, yes.

---

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I haven't finished the game yet, so I really don't know what Linebeck wishes for in the end. (Though I do believe that he'll probably ask for something totally ridiculous, bless his soul.)

Anyways though, thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
